nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Vereesa Windläufer
Vereesa Windläufer ist die Schwester von Sylvanas und Alleria Windläufer. Sie ist ebenso die Waldläufergenerälin des Silberbundes und war die Ehefrau (nun Witwe) von Rhonin. Als Heldin des gefallenen Quel'Thalas ist Vereesa eine Erzfeindin der Horde, die ihr Leben zerstört hat. Allgemeines Vereesa hat langes silberweißes Haar und mandelförmige Augen in der Farbe des reinsten himmelblau. Die langen, spitzen Ohren, die sich aus ihrem dicken Haar erheben, können sogar das Geräusch eines Schmetterlings aufnehmen, der auf einer Blume in der Nähe landet. Wie alle Elfen weiß Vereesa, wie sie eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung zustande bringt. Die Waldläuferin ist größer als die meisten Menschen und gekleidet in kniehohe Lederstiefel, waldgrüne Hosen, eine Bluse in derselben Farbe und einen eichenbraunen Reiseumhang. Handschuhe, die sich beinahe bis zu ihren Ellenbogen erstrecken, schützen ihre Hände, gleichzeitig befähigen diese sie, ihren Bogen oder das Schwert an ihrer Seite mit Leichtigkeit zu benutzen. Über ihre Bluse trägt sie eine stabile Brustplatte, die für ihre schlanke aber doch kurvenreiche Form angefertigt ist. Vereesa mochte es nicht zu warten. Ihr Reittier war eine glänzende, kastanienbraune, Elfen-Stute, die stets leicht schnaubte und selten ein Geräusch von sich gab, außer wenn eine Schwierigkeit in der Nähe lauerte. Vereesa war in Einklang mit ihrem Reittier, und das, was für die meisten nicht mehr als das einfache Schnauben des Pferdes schien, schickte die Waldläuferin sofort auf ihre Füße und einen langen Pfeil auf ihren Bogen. Grenzenloses Universum Vereesa, die jüngere Schwester der Hochelfen Alleria und Sylvanas Windläufer, trat als Waldläuferin im Dienste der Hochelfenstadt Silbermond in eine Laufbahn ein, die zu einer Reihe von Tragödien führte – der Ermordung eines Großteils ihrer Familie durch Orcs, der Verwüstung ihrer Heimat Quel'Thalas durch die untote Geißel und der Verwandlung ihrer Schwester Sylvanas in eine albtraumhafte Banshee. Doch auch Triumphe konnte sie verzeichnen, darunter die Zerstörung der verderbten Dämonenseele und ihre Heirat mit dem Menschenmagier Rhonin, mit dem sie zwei Kinder großzog. Nach dem Umzug mit ihrer Familie in die magische Stadt Dalaran gründete Vereesa den Silberbund, eine Fraktion militanter Hochelfen, welche die Anwesenheit von Blutelfen in den Reihen der Kirin Tor ablehnen. Als nach einem von Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei organisierten Angriff die Stadt Theramore vernichtet und Rhonin sein Leben verlor, half Vereesa Jaina Prachtmeer beim Mobilisieren der Offensive der Kirin Tor, einer aus Kriegsmagiern und Kriegern bestehenden militärischen Gruppierung, um die Allianz zu unterstützen und den Vorstößen der Horde in Pandaria Einhalt zu gebieten. Vereesa und ihre Truppen waren unter denjenigen, die Hordemagier aus Dalaran verstießen, woraufhin die seit Langem unparteiische Stadt nun Zugunsten der Allianz ausgerichtet ist. Als Waldläufergenerälin des Silberbundes befindet sich der jüngste Spross der Familie Windläufer in der Position, kommende Tragödien abzuwehren – falls es diese überhaupt noch geben sollte. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum - Vereesa Windläufer Die frühen Jahre Während des Zweiten Krieges brannte die Horde die Grenzlande von Quel'Thalas, der Heimat der Hochelfen, nieder. Die tobenden Orcs töteten Vereesas Eltern. Sie selbst aber überlebte mit ihren beiden älteren Schwestern Alleria und Sylvanas Windläufer. Alleria, Vereesas älteste Schwester, führte nach dem Zweiten Krieg eine Elitetruppe von Waldläufern und opferte sich schließlich, um das Dunkle Portal auf Draenor zu schließen. Sylvanas Windläufer fiel später beim Kampf gegen die Invasion der Geißel in Quel'Thalas. Doch sie wurde von Arthas gegen ihren Willen als Untote wieder erweckt. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Vereesa inzwischen von Sylvanas’ grausamem Schicksal erfahren hat. Vereesa folgte Allerias Vorbild und wurde ebenfalls Waldläuferin. Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung hatte ihr erster selbstständiger Auftrag überhaupt nichts mit der Jagd auf die Orcs zu tun, die auf nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Portals auf Azeroth gefangen waren. Der Tag des Drachen thumb Stattdessen sollte sie einen Menschenzauberer namens Rhonin zu einem der östlichen Häfen Lordaerons eskortieren. Sie erledigte diesen Auftrag, entdeckte aber am Ende, dass es im Hafen kein Schiff gab, welches Rhonin an sein eigentliches Ziel bringen konnte: Khaz Modan. Rhonin behauptete, seine Aufgabe sei weniger wichtig, er solle nur die Orcs in Khaz Modan beobachten; dennoch schien er ungewöhnlich entschlossen, sie um jeden Preis durchzuführen. Er bat sogar eine Zwergengruppe des Wildhammer Klans, ihn auf einem ihrer Greifen nach Khaz Modan zu fliegen. Zunächst lehnten die Zwerge ab, denn sie misstrauten Menschen im Allgemeinen und Zauberern ganz besonders. Grim Batol Vereesa schaffte es, die Zwerge zu überreden, sie und Rhonin nach Khaz Modan zu fliegen, doch Rhonin wurde unterwegs von ihr getrennt. Sie verfolgte seine Spur bis nach Grim Batol, einem Hordenstützpunkt unter dem Befehl von Nekros Schädelberster. Mit Hilfe eines magischen Artefaktes, der Dämonenseele, hatte es Nekros geschafft, Alexstrasza in seine Gewalt zu bringen, und mit ihr als Geisel hatte er die Macht über fast alle Roten Drachen. Daher hatte der Drache Korialstrasz - verkleidet als Magier namens Krasus - Rhonin nach Grim Batol geschickt, mit der Anweisung, Alexstrasza zu befreien. Korialstrasz glaubte nicht wirklich, dass es Rhonin gelingen könnte, die Drachenkönigin zu befreien, er wollte nur der Horde glauben machen, dass eine großangelegte Invasion bevor stünde. Wenn dann die Horde Grim Batol evakuierte, wollte Korialstrasz zuschlagen und seine Königin befreien. Doch sein Plan schlug fehl, als der riesige schwarze Drache Todesschwinge unerwartet auftauchte und anfing, Alexstraszas Eier zu stehlen. Todesschwinge Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nur zu diesem Zweck Rhonin geholfen hatte, Grim Batol zu erreichen. Der wahnsinnige Drachenaspekt wollte seinen immer kleiner werdenden Hort wieder erstarken lassen, indem er Alexstraszas ungeborene Kinder stahl und als seine eigenen aufzog. Doch die anderen Drachenaspekte kamen rechtzeitig dazu, um Todesschwinge aufzuhalten. Mit Vereesas Hilfe stahl Rhonin die Dämonenseele und schaffte es, sie zu zerstören. Wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte griffen Alexstrasza und die anderen Aspekte Todesschwinge an und zwangen ihn zur Flucht. Warcraft Band 01. Der Tag des Drachen. Richard A. Knaak, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. Februar 2005. ISBN 3-83321-266-7. Leben im Dritten Krieg Nach dem Erfolg der Mission wurde Vereesa gebeten, die Rolle eines Allianzbotschafters im Namen von König Terenas Menethil und den Kirin Tor einzunehmen. Sie und Rhonin sollten die Allianz warnen, dass es weitere Gefahren gäbe, abseits der Orcs, welchen sie sich früher oder später stellen müssten. Während dieser Zeit und nach den Grauen des Dritten Krieges verliebten sich die beiden ineinander und Vereesa bekam schließlich Zwillinge, Giramar und Galadin. Warcraft Band 04: "Krieg der Ahnen 1. Die Quelle der Ewigkeit". Richard A. Knaak, Mathias Ulinski, Holger Wiest, Claudia Kern. Panini Verlag. 17. Januar 2005. ISBN 3-8332-1092-3. ISBN 978-3-8332-1092-1 Die Nacht des Drachen Vereesas Familienleben mit ihren halbefischen Söhnen wurde unterbrochen, als ihr magiesüchtiger Cousin, Zendarin Windläufer, ihre beiden Kinder nach Grim Batol verschleppte, da diese als Sprösslinge von einem Magier und einer Hochelfe sicherlich außerordentlich magiebegabt wären. Zendarin hoffte, mit ihnen und Sinestra - der ersten Gefährtin von Todesschwinge - einen "perfekten" Zwielichtdrachen zu erschaffen, (siehe Zwielichtdrachenschwarm). Dazu hatten die beiden mehrere Splitter der monströsen Dämonenseele zusammengetragen. Vereesa zog auf sich allein gestellt los und kam schließlich wie auch Krasus und Rhonin nach Grim Batol, um dieses finstere Vorhaben zu vereiteln und ihre Kinder zu befreien. Dies gelang nach mehreren Schwierigkeiten, dabei wurde Zendarin getötet. Ihre Kinder waren wieder in Sicherheit. World of Warcraft 05: Die Nacht des Drachen. Richard A. Knaak. Panini. 3. April 2009. ISBN 3-83321-792-8. WoW: Wrath of the Lichking thumb|Vereesa als Waldläufergenerälin des [[Silberbundes]] Vereesa hält sich derzeit in der Violette Zitadelle in Dalaran auf, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann Rhonin, Erzmagierin Modera und Aethas Sonnenhäscher. Sie führt den Silberbund an, eine militante Gruppe von Hochelfen welche sich gegen den (Wieder)Eintritt der Blutelfen in die Reihen der Kirin Tor stellen. WoW: Mists of Pandaria Die Säuberung von Dalaran Seitdem Rhonin in der Schlacht um Theramore gestorben ist, in welcher er sich opferte um den letzten Flüchtlingen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, trauert Vereesa um ihren Mann und hat sich mit höchstem Eifer mit Jaina Prachtmeer verbündet, um die Sonnenhäscher in Dalaran für ihren schändlichen Verrat büßen zu lassen. Alle Sonnenhäscher, die nicht vorher geflohen waren, wurden in die Violette Festung gebracht, wer sich weigerte, galt als Feind der Kirin Tor und wurde getötet. Auch wenn Veressa zwar nicht aktiv in den Kampf eingriff, so koordinierte sie die Säuberung von der Violette Zitadelle aus und trug somit einen wesentlichen Teil zu dieser bei. Man braucht kaum zu erwähnen, dass Veressa von diesem Tage an alle Blutelfen als Feinde ansieht und sie bis aufs Schärfste verachtet, gibt sie ihnen und der Horde doch die Schuld für den Tod ihres Mannes. Offensive der Kirin Tor Kurz nach der Säuberung Dalarans erreichte Dalaran die Nachricht, dass Lei Shen, der Donnerkönig, wiederauferstanden war und mit Hilfe der Zandalari plante, die verloren gegangene Herrschaft über Pandaria wieder an sich zu reißen. Aus diesem Grund - und weil Jaina die Schätze des Donnerkönigs nutzen wollte, um die Horde zu vernichten - zog Vereesa mit dem Silberbund und den Kirin Tor zur Insel des Donners los. Auf dieser angekommen, verbündeten sich die beiden Parteien zur Offensive der Kirin Tor, welche zurzeit damit beschäftigt ist, sowohl die Streitkräfte von Lei Shen, wie auch der Horde, insbesondere die des Sonnenhäscheransturms zu bekämpfen. WoW: Battle for Azeroth Die drei Schwestern Nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihre Heimat Azeroth sucht Alleria Windläufer ihre zerstrittenen Geschwister auf – Sylvanas, Kriegshäuptling der Horde, und Vereesa, Waldläufergeneralin des Silberbunds. Gemeinsam mit ihnen will sie die Heimat ihrer Vorfahren, den Windläuferturm, von den Untoten zurückerobern. Auf ihrer Reise müssen sich die drei Schwestern sowohl der Gegenwart als auch den Geistern der Vergangenheit stellen und erfahren, ob die Zeit und die erlebten Tragödien sie unwiderruflich entzweit haben – oder ob sie trotz allem noch immer eine Familie sind. * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth #3 – „Die drei Schwestern“ (05.06.2018) Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum - Vereesa Windläufer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hochelf NSC Kategorie:Dalaran NSC Kategorie:Silberbund NSC Kategorie:Volltrefferhütte Kategorie:Jäger NSC